


Hairstyles

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different stories, somewhat related.  I had hair on my mind a lot today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The change came as a shock to everyone.

First, Ales rid himself of his long, golden hair that swept past his hips. It was cut, choppily, just a little above his shoulders. Everyone questioned it, of course. After years and years of seeing the man with such long gorgeous hair, it was a surprise to see it suddenly gone. The only explanation he would give is he wanted to try something different, which was true. Any other questioning after that would be ignored.

Then, shortly after, he dug up an old spell book and used magic to change his hair into a shade of cerulean blue, styling it into dreads. Again, it shocked his friends. As vivid as the blue was, it was still dark in comparison to the gold he once had. Such dark colors seemed out of place on the usually bright and cheery man.

This time, when questioned, Ales said he just needed some change, which again was true. He did need change, a change in both appearance and how he was. Others saw him as becoming something new, foreign, and Ales knew his friends didn't approve of the new look, though they wouldn't say as much. What was 'too dark' for them, was


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after RO, Minimus talks to Ales about his hair.

"I miss your hair," Minimus says, pressing a kiss to one of Ales' blue locks.

Ales opens his eyes, huffing some, rolling over to face the king who lay next to him in the bed. "I still have my hair, you Grand Moron. Do I look bald or something to you?"

"I mean, it's not how it used to be," Minimus shrugs. "It used to be so beautiful. A shining gold that you were like your own natural crown."

Rolling his eyes, Ales turns back around. "Sorry I don't meet your beauty standards, now hush up, I'm trying to sleep."

Minimus grabs him though, pulling him up against him, giving him a small kiss. "You're the most beautiful person in all of the Glade of Dreams to me, no matter how you look."

"Even with your, uhm," he touches one of the blue locks, looking thoughtful before speaking loud, in an almost proud way, "Even with your hair of crashing blue waves, you're still the beautiful golden light of my life!"

Blinking, Ales just stares at him for a few moments, not sure of what to say. "...are you still taking those poetry classes?"

Minimus nods, goofy grin on his face. "Of course! They're to impress you! ...is it working?"

With a groan, Ales wiggles his way out of the king's embrace, rolling his eyes again. "Just...go to sleep Min."


End file.
